22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Bellerophon class
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' ---- Developed as a variant of the Intrepid class, the Bellerophon retains the same general shape, but has received enough changes internally and externally to warrant a new class designation. Whereas the Intrepid class was more of general-purpose starship intended for fast response, the Bellerophon is specifically tooled as a long-range explorer. As with most of the newer Starfleet designs, the Bellerophon is equipped with a slipstream drive. The Bellerophon class is named after the USS Bellerophon (NCC-62048), a Nebula class starship lost during the battle at Wolf 359. Ships of the class: *USS Bellerophon (NCC-62048-A) *USS Temeraire (NCC-65387-A) *USS Pathfinder (NCC-74562-B) *USS Pilgrim (NCC-92481) *USS Superb (NCC-98214) *USS Sojourner (NCC-98360) Category:Federation Starship Classes 'SPECIFICATIONS' ---- 'Physical Arrangement:' 'Deck Layout:' While overtly similar to the Intrepid class in the modular design--going as far to retain the ability to eject entire decks if need be--the Bellerophon departs from the Intrepid in numerous ways such as possessing far more laboratories, lacking an Aeroshuttle, and coming pre-equipped with an astrometrics laboratory. 'Deck 1:' * Aft bridge airlock * Bridge * Conference room * Escape pod access * Ready Room * Upper sensor platform 'Deck 2:' * Escape pod access * Officers' & VIP Quarters * Officers' mess * Sensor gear 'Deck 3:' * Captain's quarters * Officers' & VIP Quarters * Photon torpedo trackers 'Deck 4:' * Aft Torpedo launchers * Cargo Bay 1 * Escape pod Access * Phaser Maintenance * Sensor Gear * Transporter rooms 1 and 2 'Deck 5:' * Doctor's Office * Doctor's Quarters * Escape pod Access * Sensor Gear * Sickbay 'Deck 6:' * Armory * Auxiliary Computer core * Auxiliary Deflector * Consumables Resupply Connectors * Crew Quarters * Deuterium (Matter) Processing * Escape pod access * Holodecks 1 and 2 'Deck 7:' * Auxiliary Computer Core * Crew Quarters * Deuterium Tankage * Escape pod Access * RCS thruster Access * Warp Engine Core Injector Access 'Deck 8:' * Aft Work Pod Storage * Cargo Bay 2 * Crew Quarters * Deuterium Processing * Deuterium Tankage * Labs 1 though 8 * ODN/EPS Main Trunks * Port/Starboard/Forward Docking Ports * Warp Engine Core - Top Injector Section 'Deck 9:' * Aeroshuttle Docking Port * Cargo Loading Doors * Labs 9-16 * Upper Main Shuttlebay * Warp Engine Core - Bottom Injector Section 'Deck 10:' * Forward Photon Torpedo Launchers * Main Computer Core * Main Navigational deflector * Main Shuttlebay * Reserve Warp Engine Core * Reserve Warp Engine Core - Top Section * Shuttlebay 2 ** Hanger * Warp Engine Core - Top Section 'Deck 11:' * Airponics Bay * Antimatter Injector Port * Astrometrics Lab * Engineer's Office * Main Computer core * Main Deflector - Top Half * Main Engineering * Plasma Duct * Reserve Warp Engine Core - Middle Section * Warp Engine Core - Top Middle Section 'Deck 12:' * Antimatter Tankage * Environmental Control * Escape pod Access * Main Deflector - Bottom Half * Navigational Control * Reserve Warp Engine Core - Top Middle Section * Warp Engine Core - Bottom Middle Section 'Deck 13:' * Aft Tractor Beam Emitter * Crew Quarters * Escape pod Access * Labs 17-22 * Reserve Warp Engine Core - Bottom Middle Section * Secondary ODN/EPS Trunks * Warp Engine Core - Bottom Section 'Deck 14:' * Antimatter Processing * Escape pod Access * Ground Hover Footpad Systems Access * Reserve Warp Engine Core - Bottom Section * Stasis Units 'Deck 15:' * Antimatter Loading Port * Forward Tractor Beam Emitter * Ground Hover Footpads * Plasma Relay Room 'Propulsion Systems:' 'Warp Drive:' 'Quantum Slipstream Drive:' 'Tactical Systems:' Phaser Beam Emitters: *Standard Phaser Emitters (x4) 'Torpedo Launchers:' *Quantum/Photon Launchers (x2 fore, x2 aft) 'Deflector Shields:' * Standard Shields 'Armor/Hull:' * Standard Federation Hull * Ablative Armor 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' 'Medical Facilities:' 'Main Engineering:' 'Quarters:' 'Officer Quarters:' 'Crew Quarters:' 'Communal Quarters:' 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' 'Transporter Rooms:' 'GALLERY' ---- 'Bellerophon-class Images:' File:Ussbellerophon.png|Starboard-bow view of the Bellerophon-class File:Ussbellerophonside.png|Starboard view of the Bellerophon-class File:Ussbellerophontop.png|Dorsal view of the Bellerophon-class Category:Federation Starship Classes